Bellecity
by AliceBarker
Summary: Una metrópolis en decadencia puede esconder más de un secreto. Una serie de personas y sucesos alteran la tranquilidad de Pax Smith, quien al conocer a Thomas Robinson descubre que la vida no es solo la escuela y la vida social. Las mafias tienen controlados todos los ámbitos de la metrópolis, y la necesidad de un justiciero no es solo un sueño silencioso de nuestro protagonista...


.Bellecity.

01. Reunión

Andrew Smith era el dueño de una de las empresas metalúrgicas más prestigiosas y poderosas de toda Bellecity. Pero, ¿qué es Bellecity? Bellecity es, por supuesto, la metrópolis en donde se desarrolla nuestra historia. Muchos se preguntarán qué es lo que tiene de especial ésta metrópolis, de entre todas las que pueden haber por el mundo… lo que tiene ésta, créanme, es algo que la caracteriza de sobremanera.

En un comienzo, Bellecity era una de las ciudades más importantes a nivel mundial. El centro de la aristocracia, todos los seres más importantes del mundo tenían su residencia principal allí, llámese desde políticos hasta cantantes famosos. Pero como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, pronto la importancia de la ciudad se vio reducida a nada. Bellecity entró en decadencia cuando las mafias locales se alzaron para tomar el poder.

Muchos años habían pasado desde que esto sucedió. Sin embargo, la crisis sigue afectando a la ciudad. El crimen organizado se desintegra a medida que sus líderes se ven opacados por los nuevos integrantes del bajo mundo, revolucionarios buscando plasmar sus nombres en los anaqueles de la historia. Uno de esos nombres se alza por sobre todos, pero ahora eso no tiene mucha importancia. Nuestra historia comienza en una de las importantes reuniones que Andrew Smith, jefe de familia y presidente de la compañía Charted, donde se da presentación a un nuevo accionista de la empresa. El vestíbulo de la gran casa es el lugar hacia donde nos dirigimos, buscando entre la multitud a nuestro protagonista. Pero, que coincidencia, Andrew lo busca también…

-Pax, hijo… -llamaba el hombre buscando entre la gente, todos conocidos de él, pero no hallaba rastro de su primogénito. Una niña pequeña llamó su atención, su rostro irradiaba felicidad de encontrarse con los niños de su escuela, todos hijos de los inversionistas que se reunían allí- Amelia, cariño… ¿has visto a tu hermano?

-No, papi… de seguro está arriba –dijo la niña casi sin mirarle, enfrascada en una conversación con las otras pequeñas que se encontraban allí. Andrew suspiró, tomándole del hombro a su hija para que le mirara.

-Ve por él, quiero presentarle a mis hijos a los nuevos inversionistas… -dijo con un tono de voz algo cansado. Amelia asintió y se puso en marcha escaleras arriba.

La niña no se había equivocado. Sentado en su habitación, Pax Smith dibujaba sobre una hoja blanca, audífonos enchufados y una música algo alta para el gusto de la menor.

Pax era la imagen de su padre en su época de juventud. Su cabello castaño claro era rizado y parecía necesitar un corte urgente cuando no se lo peinaba con cuidado. Un rostro anguloso y unos ojos color oscuro retrataban la seriedad con la que había sido educado, aunque su apacible expresión nos muestra el cariño con que había sido moldeada esa seriedad. Sus manos delgadas movían un lápiz grafito sobre la hoja en un vaivén pacífico, en sus facciones se notaba la paz que sentía al encontrarse en su ambiente… lástima para él, su hermana menor Amelia venía a sacarle de ese ensueño.

-Paxy… -susurró acercándose a la cama donde estaba sentado. Pax, sin siquiera oírla o verla sabía que se acercaba, por lo que de un suspiro largo dejó su labor para dedicarle una mirada firme- Pax, papi nos necesita abajo…

-Sabes que no me gustan esas tontas reuniones, Amelia… -dijo el castaño en voz baja. Su hermana asintió acercándose hasta tomarle la mano.

-Pero es importante para él que vayas… vamos, tu dibujo no escapará… -dijo con una sonrisa amplia. Logrando contagiar ese ánimo en su hermano mayor tiró de su mano para salir de la habitación, caminando juntos hasta el vestíbulo.

-Oh, allí están… -Andrew, con su terno negro, sobresalía entre los regordetes inversionistas con su contextura delgada, casi frágil, y su cabello ondulado igual que el de sus hijos. Se acercó a los menores y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros para alzar la voz, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes- Un minuto de su tiempo, por favor… -una vez todos se hubieron callado, prosiguió con sus palabras- Mis hijos y yo estamos felices de recibirles a todos ustedes, gran familia Charted, en nuestro hogar, espero que esta reunión social nos ayude a profundizar lazos y a crear unos nuevos. Por tanto es mi deber y un honor presentarles, señores, al nuevo inversionista de nuestra compañía. Señor, Robinson, por favor…

Un hombre de entre todos salió del grupo, tirando del brazo de uno más joven que él. Ambos tenían un gran parecido, habían de ser padre e hijo. Cabello negro azulado y una nariz respingada concluía el rostro del mayor de los dos, el que se acercó a estrechar la mano de Andrew con expresión animada en sus envejecidas facciones.

-Muchas gracias, señor Smith, por tal recibimiento –dijo con una sonrisa amplia. Detrás de él, su hijo parecía mirar alrededor con curiosidad.

-El señor Taniel Robinson es el fundador y presidente de una pequeña empresa llamada Robinson Firearms, un proyecto en evolución que esperamos con nuestra ayuda alcance el objetivo de toda empresa –todos los inversionistas asintieron a las palabras de Andrew, a lo que Pax quedó con curiosidad.

-¿Firearms? ¿Armas de fuego…? –preguntó en un susurro a su hermana pequeña, la que se encogió de hombros. Andrew apretó las manos sobre los brazos de sus hijos antes de seguir hablando.

-Esperemos sea bien recibido por sus nuevos socios, señor Robinson, y tenga claro que para usted y su hijo las puertas de nuestra casa estarán siempre abiertas –Taniel Robinson asintió y le volvió a estrechar la mano, sonriendo con ánimo-. Hechas las presentaciones, señores, ¿por qué no pasamos al comedor? Mi esposa se ha encargado personalmente del cóctel que nos espera allá…

La idea del cóctel sacó sonrisas de todos los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban allí. Los hijos de los inversionistas formaron un grupo aparte y se fueron a jugar al jardín mientras todos comenzaban a moverse al comedor. Pax y su hermana Amelia, en cambio, no se movieron de donde estaban, junto a su padre.

-Gracias por sus palabras, señor Smith, muchas gracias –repetía Taniel mirando a Andrew con admiración. El castaño simplemente sonreía.

-No es nada, nada, señor Robinson… vamos al cóctel –dijo palmeándole la espalda. El mayor asintió y miró hacia atrás, diciendo unas palabras en voz baja antes de marcharse.

-Sí, padre –respondió el tono de voz grave y a bajo volumen del hijo de Taniel. Porque era su hijo por donde se le mirara. El mismo cabello color carbón, las mismas facciones firmes y cuadradas… salvo el color de sus ojos era distinto. Las orbes de Taniel eran de color azul profundo, el menor, en cambio, tenía unos ojos de un atrapante color amarillo. Amarillo brillante y vivo, que demostraba la fuerza de su mirada sin siquiera dirigirla hacia algún lugar. Pax se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando, y que se había fijado en esto, cuando notó la mirada de este joven encima suyo.

-Pax, Amelia… -dijo Andrew volviéndose a sus hijos. Pax pestañeó un par de veces y tiró de la mano de su hermana para comenzar a caminar hacia el jardín.

-Ya vamos… -dijo Pax, al ver que Amelia no respondía a sus movimientos decidió moverse solo, lo más lejos posible de esos poderosos ojos color amarillo.

-Amelia, hija… -el señor Smith había observado a su hijo mayor hasta que este desapareció tras la puerta. La niña le devolvió una mirada de la misma categoría- Conduce al joven Robinson hacia el jardín, que comparta con los demás… nos vemos en unas horas.

Y sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar siguiendo el camino que todos los demás habían seguido. La niña de cabello ondulado le mostró una carismática sonrisa al pelinegro antes de hablar.

-Vamos, puede que los niños del grupo sean aburridos, pero por lo menos hay buen clima afuera… -dijo logrando que el joven Robinson asintiera y siguiera sus pasos. La mirada de Amelia había viajado desde la puerta hacia el piso en cosa de segundos- ¿qué le pasará a Pax…?

-De seguro le aburrirán las reuniones… -comentó con su bajo tono de voz el otro haciendo que Amelia asintiera. Por otro lado, no fuera que Pax luchara mucho por ocultar aquello- A mi no me aburrirían si no me mandaran a jugar con los niños pequeños…

-¿Qué edad tienes…? –preguntó Amelia para intentar forjar una conversación con el interesante sujeto. Éste le miró en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Tengo veinte años –dijo mientras ambos salían al soleado jardín de la casona. Los árboles frutales y los vivos colores del pasto y del agua de la fuente hacían de aquel lugar una especie de colorida pintura de museo. Casi daba la sensación de ser un paisaje falso, plástico, la perfección de las nubes y la belleza de las flores llamaban a quedarse sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles sin hacer nada más que observar el cielo. Los niños, hijos de los grandes empresarios que gustaban de su reunión adentro, eran cuidados por niñeras y mayordomos. Extraño era para la niña encontrarse ese lugar repleto de gente desconocida y extraña. Tal vez la expresión con la que miraba alrededor llamó la atención del pelinegro, pues se volvió hacia ella con una leve sonrisa-. Al parecer su hermano y usted comparten su gusto por el silencio y la quietud, ¿o me equivoco…?

-No te equivocas, pero por favor… no me llames usted, soy menor que tú –dijo ella evocando una sonrisa tranquila. Buscaba con la mirada a su hermano sin poder encontrarle, más cuando su vista se vio atraída por la figura alta y delgada de un hombre que se acercaba a ellos. Su traje y sus modales, la forma en que caminaba le dio la inmediata impresión de que era uno de los encargados de cuidar a los niños. Thomas Robinson le miró un segundo y asintió. Amelia simplemente se preguntaba quién sería el extraño personaje.

-No tengo tiempo ahora, ¿sí? –dijo antes de que el hombre más alto dijera siquiera una palabra, y siguió mirando hacia cualquier parte. Amelia alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de Thomas como reprochando esa actitud.

-No le hables de esa manera, no es educado –dijo en voz baja antes de alzar las cejas y echar a correr. Tal vez el no despedirse tampoco había sido educado, pero la pequeña sentía que debía estar con su hermano mayor en ese momento. Le encontró, sentado bajo la sombra de un manzano con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia el cielo como cualquiera que deseara algo de silencio, sin encontrarlo por las risas de los niños invadiendo su propiedad- ¡Pax! ¿Por qué te fuiste así…?

-Necesitaba algo de aire, Amelia… agh, ¿por qué lo trajiste aquí…? –el castaño se llevó una mano a su desordenado cabello para fingir que no estaba mirando en dirección a Thomas, que caminaba con el hombre alto justo a su lado. Amelia miró hacia atrás e hizo una seña con su manita.

-Entonces… hablarle a un mayordomo en un tono altanero no es algo educado pero salir corriendo sin avisar ni despedirse está dentro de las reglas de etiqueta –dijo Thomas con su tono tan característico. Pax bufó por lo bajo desviando su mirada hacia los niños que jugaban a pillarse unos a otros en el centro del jardín. Gracias a eso no notó la escrutadora mirada que el mayordomo dirigía a ambos hermanos. Amelia se acomodó en el suelo junto a su hermano y señaló el suelo frente a él.

-Siéntate, Thomas, hablemos de algo antes de morir de aburrimiento –dijo acomodando su cabellera ondulada con las manos. El pelinegro miró al hombre unos momentos antes de sentarse donde había sido señalado. Parecía molesto de ensuciar su costoso traje con el pasto del suelo, pero eso solo lo notó Amelia, y no dijo nada al respecto.

_De pronto los ruidos, las risas y los pasos se detuvieron. Como si alguien hubiera apagado la fuente de todo aquello con un botón. Pax levantó la mirada hacia el cielo asustado, se daba cuenta de que algo en el ambiente había cambiado. De seguro era porque ni siquiera las aves cantaban, el viento suave había dejado de soplar sobre las copas de los árboles, y un frío congelante se apoderó de las piernas del castaño. Miró entonces hacia un lado, buscando la mirada de su hermana menor, sin hallar nada más que un montón de cubos negros apilados unos con otros. Miró hacia el frente, donde se suponía debía estar Thomas con su mayordomo, pero ellos no se encontraban. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que, entre toda la quietud, dos figuras caminaban paseando por el jardín. Caminando entre los cubos apilados, unos de colores más oscuros que otros, como si nada ocurriese alrededor. Pax se puso de pie, echando a correr hacia esas dos sombras, siguiéndolas como si en ello se le fuese la vida, pero cada que se acercaba más parecían alejarse. El celeste del cielo comenzaba a tornarse blanco, más blanco que las nubes y que la baldosa de la pileta por la que pasaba, tan blanco que comenzaba a enceguecerle y le obligaba a cubrirse los ojos con ambas manos…_

_Cuando pudo volver a ver se encontraba en un paraje totalmente desconocido. Le sorprendió ver un pasillo largo y los colores apagados siendo carcomidos por un rojo infernal. Gritos, risas, llanto, todo se unía en un solo ininteligible ruido que carcomía la cabeza del menor. El pasillo tenía una ventana que, por más que Pax intentara abrir, no se movía. Afuera de la casa, chocando contra la ventana, se podía ver claramente como las gotas de lluvia controlaban un fuego que amenazaba por propagarse en todo el lugar. ¿Qué hacer? Pax dio un paso atrás antes de que todo ruido volviera a apagarse de nuevo… ni lluvia, ni fuego, ni gritos, el silencio presionaba los oídos del castaño causándole un terrible dolor…_

-Pax, ¿estás escuchando lo que te intento explicar…? –en algún momento Amelia y su suave voz habían sacado al castaño de lo que parecía ser una alucinación producto del suave calor que se esparcía alrededor. Volviendo despacio la cabeza hacia ella se dio cuenta de que tal vez había interrumpido la conversación que mantenían con su sepulcral silencio. Se aclaró la garganta intentando expresar algo que no fuera el miedo que sentía en ese momento, pero la profundidad de los ojos de Thomas Robinson le obligaban a mantener un ceremonial silencio.

-Tal vez es momento de que nos marchemos, Amelia –el pelinegro se puso de pie y limpió su ropa con las manos, haciendo una leve inclinación de su cabeza a modo de despedida comenzó a alejarse de ambos hermanos, seguido siempre por aquel extraño y silencioso hombre. Hasta que se perdieron de vista, caminando por el amplio jardín, Pax no pudo pronunciar palabra.

-Pax, ¿por qué eres tan maleducado con Thomas? Es una persona interesante –murmuró la niña levantándose de donde se había sentado. Pax la fulminó un momento con la mirada, seguía sin hablar-. Hoy estás raro, hermano… cuando quieras hablar de esto búscame.

Y sin más se alejó del castaño, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos.

¿Quiénes eran esas dos extrañas figuras…? No había que ser muy inteligente para entenderlo, aquella extraña visión le había mandado a seguir a Thomas Robinson y a su extraño mayordomo quizás a qué lugar… la imagen de la casa en llamas todavía podía divisarla en cuanto cerrara los ojos… la idea de dormir esa noche se convertía despacio en algo casi imposible. Se acomodó dejando que su espalda se amoldara al tronco del árbol, cerrando los ojos para poder intentar descansar su cabeza. Tanto pensamiento repentino le podía causar una terrible jaqueca, eso lo sabía y quería evitarlo lo que más pudiera, pero era imposible no darse cuenta de lo extraño que era encontrarse con tanto a la sombra de ese árbol…

_El pasillo comenzaba a crujir de forma más y más fuerte. Pax miró alrededor, olvidándose de la pregunta del cómo había llegado allí para pasar a preguntarse de dónde salían esos gritos. Comenzó a caminar, sintiendo sus piernas tan pesadas como el plomo, avanzando lento por el piso de madera._

_-¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo no! –el desgarrador grito de una mujer llamó a la alerta al castaño, que intentó avanzar con más rapidez aunque sabía eso era imposible casi. Afirmado a una pared, pudo escuchar el agonizante sonido de una garganta al lanzar el último sonido de su existencia… Cuando pudo llegar al dintel de la puerta tiró de sus brazos para avanzar con más rapidez, logrando tropezar y caer de bruces al suelo. Levantó la cabeza esforzándose hasta el punto de sentirse desfallecer del dolor, como si una mano invisible le obligara a seguir en el suelo como un cadáver mas…_

_Una silla descansaba el cuerpo de una figura que ya había visto antes. Aunque no le conocía podía descubrir sus ojos, y aunque no se había fijado mucho en sus expresiones podía sentir como el miedo paralizaba su cuerpo al fijar su mirada en esa macabra sonrisa._

_-¿Mamá…? ¿Papá…? –una voz asustada llamaba desde el principio del pasillo. Pax quiso advertirle, gritar para que no se acercara, sabiendo de buena cuenta que los dos bultos a los pies de ese hombre eran los padres del niño que se acercaba a la habitación… el olor a sangre parecía ser tan terriblemente fuerte que rogaba por algo de aire puro, algo de luz, algo de frío…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose en medio de su cama. El silencio luego de la agitación le pareció el peor de los castigos. No entendía el por qué de sus lágrimas y el miedo que todavía no le dejaba… se abrazó las piernas, haciendo de su cuerpo un ovillo debajo de las sábanas, intentando protegerse de esa manera de la mirada que sentía encima de él. Se sentía observado, analizado, odiaba la sensación que experimentaba ahora… y lo peor de todo, es que temía encontrarse con algo al descubrir su cabeza, quería ir a la habitación de sus padres y dormir con ellos aquella noche, que le abrazaran y le hicieran olvidar aquel mal sueño, pero… ¿cómo escapar de esos ojos que no dejaban de mirarle?


End file.
